Golden Sun 3 Prerelease Speculation
Golden Sun 3 is the common name for a hypothetical third game in the series, taking place after Golden Sun: The Lost Age. Ever since the second game's release, fans have speculated nearly unwaveringly on when a third game in would come out and for what system, what new gameplay features would be featured, and most of all, the story and what happens to the characters. As of mid-2008, there is still no confirmation that a new game in the series is actually in the development stages, as Camelot had only reported long back that they are making a new RPG for the Wii. Whether or not this is a new Golden Sun game is purely speculation. In this October 2007 Game Informer interview, Camelot's Hiroyuki Takahashi has this to say in response to the question about whether they might bring the series to consoles: "We think we have to make another one. We have to do it! Not just that we have to do it, but we want to do it. Nintendo has asked us to please make it. But at the same time we haven’t gotten around to making it. We’re not really sure why." Shugo Takahashi follows with this: "One of the reasons that we haven’t made golden sun is because there are so many fans of the game and we don’t want to do something half-assed. We want to give it the time it deserves." Many fans have speculated what events may occur during the potential third game. For some of the more popular ideas, see /Speculated Elements. In the last page of the June 2008 issue of magazine Nintendo Power in the section that tells what to expect in next month's issue, a teaser image showing the Moon in a red hue accompanies the text that includes what the editors purport to be "special surprises" to be revealed next issue. Some of the Golden Sun community believe this may be Golden Sun-related. Confirmed hoaxes There have been a number of fan attempts at hoaxing a new game in the Golden Sun series over the years beyond The Lost Age's release in 2003, made in apparent attempts to taunt the fandom and generate controversy. Golden Sun: Alex's Road One noticeable false rumor was a fake Nintendo DS screenshot of a Golden Sun 3 title screen. It features the false title on the top screen (with the symbol being a moon curving around a sun), a sub-title (Arekkusu no Michi—lit. "Alex's Road"), and a mysterious lighthouse in the background. In the bottom screen, there is a Send Letter icon in between a DS card icon and a GBA cartridge icon, symbolizing the transfer of data from The Lost Age into the DS card. Interestingly enough, Alex is spelled wrong—his name is actually spelled アレクス (Arekusu) ingame, making it quite clear this is simply a fake. Another give away is that the GSTLA cartridge pictured has the American released blue background, while the Japanese released cartridge has a gold background. It was created by a fan named Takam. Golden Sun: The Solar Soothsayer A more recent new rumor hoaxing Golden Sun 3 was found July 11, 2007 on Joystiq, concerning their E3 Special Coverage. According to the article by John Bardinelli, a user identified as "gobo_4227" stated that Nintendo held a small pre-E3 gathering to test a small handful of Wii and Nintendo DS games not scheduled to be shown at E3. Among these games were Golden Sun: The Solar Soothsayer; it was also said that all of these games were in very early development. It was stated that "The story seems to continue where previous Golden Sun games left off, putting you in control of Felix is a pseudo-3D world" and will implement similar controls as to Animal Crossing DS. gobo_4227 managed to take shots of it from his cell phone seen here. Some issues had been found with these screens which threw some doubt upon the authenticity as is. For one thing, the game depicted is already in English. Both the first and second game were announced some time before translation to English, and released in Japan some time before the US, so it is strange that we would see an English version before Japanese. Also, the © symbol is missing. In the previous games, the © was always next to the 'Nintendo/CAMELOT (years)' line, and that is not the case with these screens, which is strange, since there is no reason to take away the copyright symbol. On another note, the bottom screen's picture is simply reused official art of Golden Sun: The Lost Age. It seems unlikely Camelot would take a picture they drew years ago and not make new content instead. After the site dsfanboy.com wrote this blog post decrying the pictures as part of a hoax, the user, now known as Opium, has admitted to perpetrating this hoax and said as much in an interview with Vooks.Net, claiming he created the images and story in an attempt to stir up conversation among Golden Sun forums and hopefully cause Camelot to notice the continued popularity of their games, and be prompted to make a new GS game. Category:Golden Sun